evil_deeds_evil_thoughts_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Soulstealer
Soulstealer is one of the four Darksquads in Evil Deeds, Evil Thoughts. 'SoulStealer Darksquad-' Male ~ Jackson Cruelheart Male ~ James Brook Female ~ Iris Nightfall Female ~ Chara Reaper (Dreemurr) 'SoulStealers-' Name: Jackson Cruelheart Gender: M Age (13-16): 15 Darksquad: Soulstealer Appearance: messy chocolate brown hair, freckles, and hazel eyes. Tall and slender, but surprisingly strong. He wears black combat boots, dark dark gray pants with a black leather belt, a dark gray ragged top with a black jacket. His dagger is at his belt. Personality: He always wants to impress his family, as well as his friends. Extrovert. Will take the time to make decisions and ponder a situation before acting. Weapon: a silver dagger engraved with the Cruelheart family name- his family's most prized possession. Crush(?): Iris! Feeling about evilness(?): At first, Jackson wants to be evil because it's his duty to his King and to his family. But he really only does these deeds because he has to to make his family proud. Other: his father is Sir Edmund Cruelheart, a senior High Guardian to the Shadow King. He also has a little sister, Peyton, but she is too young to partake in these events. Name: James Brook Gender: Male Age : 14 Darksquad: SoulStealer Appearance: James is an Asian boy, with black hair and blue eyes. He's very cute, and many girls like him. However, he loves to were black and favours black clothing. He's shadowy and can slip into the shadows easily. When he disappears into the shadows, you have absolutely NO chance of finding him. Personality: James is kind, and caring. He is nice to everyone, which is why it shocked him that he was chosen to be part of the Darksquad. He was trained to be evil and ruthless, but he is not evil or ruthless. He's very vicious, and good at fighting. He was supposed to be nasty, but he's just kind-heated. The only thing he really got out of his lessons was how to be good at fighting. Weapon: All weapons. He is amazing with his hands, an ax, a sword, a bow and arrow, and many others. He favours the bow and arrow. Crush(?): I'll pick later Feeling about evilness(?): He hates it Other: Same gender shipping is not allowed, although many girls may have a crush on him at the same time. Name: Iris Nightfall Gender: Female Age (13-16): 13 Darksquad: Soulstealer Appearance: Long black hair that she always keeps braided, dark brown eyes, rather small for her age. Wears a faded green army jacket, longish navy blue shirt, black leggings, and brown army boots. Personality: Friendly to everyone when she first meets them, although she doesn't actually trust people too quickly. Observant and perceptive. Sort of quiet, but not shy. When on a mission, she usually pretends to be unsuspecting and innocent, then strikes just when you begin to trust her. She has a surprisingly sarcastic sense of humor, and a sharp tongue when angered. Has a soft spot for little children and animals. Weapon: Has two small daggers hidden in her boots, and two more hidden in her sleeves. She also has a set of tiny star-shaped blades that she conceals in her braid in case someone grabs her by her hair. Crush(?): Jackson, later on Feeling about evilness(?): She prefers not to kill or do any permanent damage to people, and has mixed feelings in general about the whole thing. But she does like breaking rules and living dangerously. Other: Nothing Name: Chara Reaper/Voidsoul/Dustblade/Dreemurr Gender: Female Age (13-16): 16 Darksquad: Soulstealer Appearance: Long, straight black hair pulled into the ponytail, wears a black bodysuit and black ninja shoes/socks.(xD OMG) Uses a ninja mask (cause derp), black gloves, and a black belt with her utilities on it. Very pale skin, red eyes with black 'whites', tall, thin, fast Personality: Slightly depressed, jokester, has genocidal tendencies sometimes, can kill, however usually laid back and calm, will get revenge, can be VERY serious. Secretely kind and generous when not on job. STEALTHY Weapon: A few knives and a heirloom silver katana with 'Dreemurr' carved on it in Elvish Crush(?): Nah(aaaaaooot yet) Feeling about evilness(?): Chara has the satisfaction of killing as it makes the pain go away, however, she hates hurting anyone or taking it out on others Other: Parents are Toriel and Asgore, has a little brother named Asriel Category:Soulstealer Category:Darksquad